Truth Be Told
by Cheese Diva
Summary: Lord Voldemort has captured Ron. What are Harry and Hermione going to do? Will this bring out the true colors in Ron and Hermione? Will they be able to admit their feelings to eachother now that the worst has happened? Please R/R thanks! *COMPLETE*
1. Ron's Letter

A/N Hey Cheese Diva here! I was finally inspired to write yet another fanfic, although only my second one, but the first one I haven't actually sent in to fanfiction.net it was just part of a friend's b-day gift. Anyway…….I hope you enjoy, it is full of suspense, love, friendship, and much, much more! I would like to thank my friends for giving me inspiration by telling me about their fanfics! Well I really do hope you enjoy this one! WARNING BOOK FIVE SPOILERS!! Please Read and Review! Thank you!  
  
  
  
Disclaimer- I DON'T OWN ANYTHING HARRY POTTER RELATED, ahem just wanted to make that clear. The only thing I remotely own is this fanfic.  
  
A/N Well DOM DOM DOM ……here you are….  
  
Chapter 1. Ron's Letter  
  
"Hmm… 18th century Goblin Rebellions… how did they revolt?" Harry murmured to himself as he skimmed through All You Need To Know About Goblin Rebels. It was almost 3 in the morning and Harry still had to go 5 inches more to finish his History of Magic essay. Even though it was summer every student in the 7th year at Hogwarts was flooded with homework over the holidays to prepare them for NEWTS. "Oh, bloody book! Has everything, but what I need," Harry sighed and closed the book. He was going to have to finish his essay tomorrow it was too late. He took off his glasses and set them on the bedside table. Feeling too tired to change into his pajamas he fell onto the bed on his back and it was only a matter of seconds before he fell into a deep long sleep.  
  
Bam Bam Bam!   
  
"Get up, boy! You have been sleeping for hours, it is already past noon!" Harry could hear Aunt Petunia's screechy voice yelling through the door as she pounded her fists on the solid wood. Still half-asleep he lazily extended his arm out and felt around for his glasses. He shakily but them on and climbed out of bed still yawning and stretching.   
  
"I w-w-will be d-d-down in a s-second, Aunt P-P-Petunia," He managed to get out as he changed his clothes.  
  
Crack  
  
Harry apparated into the kitchen, having passed his Apparation test and turning 17, he could be allowed to do magic away from Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry.  
  
"DON'T DO THAT!" Uncle Vernon bellowed at Harry from across the table. Dudley just turned as pale as a sheet of paper and looked down at his breakfast. Doing magic in front of the Dursleys when he was really allowed to and watching their reactions was Harry's all- time- favorite. He just laughed as he levitated a slice of bread and cheese toward him on purpose watching their facial expressions.   
  
"Oh, flying cheese! Wouldn't that be something (A/N For those of you how don't know I love cheese! Oh yeah Flying Cheese lives on!)?" Harry grinned and chuckled again as he looked all around at the table, buttering his bread thoroughly. Aunt Petunia was nervously looking out all the windows as if to see someone peeking through it watching all this. Uncle Vernon was turning a violent shade of purple as he fought to restrain himself. Dudley gulped several times before hyperventilating. Even for the 17 year old with a car this was much terrifying for him. "Well, that was an exquisite…breakfast is it? Or is it Lunch? Well that…erm…meal certainly hit the spot," Harry beamed at them all. "Well, I think I am going to take a nice walk today," he told the table at large. Harry waited for a response, but not surprisingly he didn't get one with that he got up, pulled on his shoes, and strolled out of the door into the hot summer day. He walked around Magnolia Crescent then decided to visit Mrs. Figg as he often did on summer days.   
  
"Hello, Harry," she called from her garden as he leisurely walked up the driveway, "I will be there in a minute." With that said Mrs. Figg set down her hose and turned it off. Then hurriedly went to the door to open it and let Harry inside.  
  
"Hi, Arabella. How are you on such a fine afternoon?" he said grinning broadly as he closed the door behind him.  
  
"Oh, I am doing splendid, do sit down. Would you like some tea?" she asked sticking her head out the kitchen door. Harry nodded. "My, oh, my it seems just yesterday that I was watching over when you were just a young lad and look at you now all grown up completing your last year at Hogwarts. Toby, get off," She said scooting her brown tabby cat off the table. Harry smiled and nodded reminiscently. "Well did you hit yourself with one of those Cheering Charms because you look awfully content about something?" she added still bustling around the kitchen making tea.   
  
"Oh er… you know, the usual springing magic upon the Dursleys. Their reactions are priceless, I must say. Getting revenge sure bloody well does feel sweet," Harry replied snickering as he thought about the Dursleys.  
  
"Oh, my," Mrs. Figg laughed as she brought in the tea and biscuits into the living room setting them down on the glass table in front of Harry.  
  
"Thank you, Arabella," Harry said politely taking a sip of his tea.  
  
"You Welcome, dear," she replied. "So how is the school work going? Getting ready for those…. N.E.W.T.s do they call 'em?" she asked taking a biscuit from the tray and smiling at Harry pleasantly.  
  
"Oh, yeah I suppose my homework is coming on fine… No wonder they call them Nastily Exhausting Wizarding Tests… How much we have to study for those! It's insane, I tell yah," Harry said smiling grimly.  
  
"Well, we all have to go through it. So what are you planning to do when you come out of Hogwarts?"  
  
"Hmm, well I had Outstanding on practically all my O.W.L.S. except a few others including Divination," Harry smiled sheepishly after saying this. "So, it just depends on the N.E.W.T.S. I really am working on becoming an Auror, but you need top grades for that," he finished.  
  
"Well, I think that'd suit you splendidly!" Mrs. Figg exclaimed. They talked for sometime longer and finally after about an hour or so, Harry got up, said his thanks, and left. He took his time walking back to the Little Winging, Surrey. Smiling at all the passers-by finally getting to the familiar house of Number 4 Privet Drive. The door was ajar so Harry just walked through it. He pulled off his shoes and went up to his room to finish his homework. While he was getting out his essay, Harry heard a noise.  
  
Tap, Tap, Tap  
  
Harry sharply turned around to face the noise's culprit finding Pigwidgeon outside the window, ecstatic as ever delivering another letter. Quickly, Harry opened the to let the little ball of feathers zoom happily in. Harry managed to take off the letter tied to the owl's leg as it flew all around the room. He ripped it open and read.  
  
  
  
Dear Harry,  
  
How are you doing? I hope you liked my birthday present of assorted candy and that book, Rare Tribal Defenses for the Dark Arts. I am sorry I didn't invite you over earlier it's just that I have been really busy with all this school homework. What are they playing at? N.E.W.T.s aren't until the end of this year! I am sure you are swamped with homework, too. Ok, listen Hermione is planning to come over on Wednesday, you can drop by then, too. You told me you passed the Apparition Test, right? Well anyway, owl me with your reply. Hoping to see you then,  
  
Ron Weasley   
  
Harry grinned to himself as he took a fresh piece of parchment out to write his reply. He was going to have to hold off a bit on his History of Magic essay. Harry didn't have to get the Dursleys' permission, as he was already an adult.  
  
Dear Ron,  
  
I am doing fine here. Mostly out of the fact that I get to use magic away from Hogwarts. Yes, Fortunately I did pass my apparition test so, I think it'd be ok to if I showed up at your house Wednesday around noon. Well see you then. Sincerely,  
  
Harry Potter  
  
He pulled the owl down and tied the letter to its tiny leg. Without a backwards glance Pigwidgeon flew off into the evening sky. Since it was already almost time for dinner, Harry told himself he would work on the rest of his homework after dinner.   
  
"Well, you know my friend Ron? He just sent me a letter saying I should come over to his house on Wednesday. So I will stay there for the rest of the summer just to let you all know and… oh yes, I will be apparating there so you needn't worry about transportation." Harry told Uncle Vernon as he sat down for dinner. He only nodded in reply and continued on his roast.   
  
  
  
It didn't take Wednesday long to come. Harry went around his bedroom throwing clothes into his trunk and getting out all his parchment and school supplies stowing them away in his trunk too. It wasn't long before he cleaned out his whole room. Harry thought to himself 'Oh my, this is my last summer at Number Four Privet Drive I won't have to live here ever again. Sirius gave me his house in his will, and…Oh, Sirius…I miss you...' It pained Harry still to think about his godfather. He felt a burning feeling in the inner corners of his eyes and no sooner were fat tears swelling up and pouring down his face. 'Harry, pull yourself together you are going to Ron's in about 5 minutes…Sirius…Sirius would've wanted you to be happy…oh, I know that… it's just…I never thought…anything would happen…Oh, I miss him so much…I never had a family…Sirius why did you have to leave me?' Harry buried his face in his hands as he cried himself hoarse. He knew very well Sirius didn't "leave him" on purpose; in fact Sirius lost his life to ensure Harry's safety. If anything, it showed how much Sirius loved and cared about Harry. After wiping the tears away and washing his face he decided to leave to Ron's. Harry took a hold of his trunk, broom, and Hedwig's cage, and…  
  
Crack   
  
He was in the Weasleys' kitchen.  
  
A/N Yahoo!!! It's done!! Well that was only the first chapter, read on to see what happens at the burrow!! Hehehehe more r/h stuff in the next chapter! Please R/R!! thanks! 


	2. Good Times At The Burrow

Chapter 2: Good Times At The Burrow  
  
A/N Woo hoo!! It's the burrow I love the burrow! Yeah, Ron's house go Ron! Woooo had too much sugary lemonade! Hyper Hyper! Well Hope you enjoy this chapter! Please R/R!! thanks!  
  
"Harry!" squealed Hermione hearing the noise she came in and hugged him. "How are you? I Just arrived here about an hour ago. Ron is upstairs giving Pig his Owl Tonic. Ron said he didn't look so good after he delivered your letter. So, I went-,"she broke off and stared at Harry. "Is Something wrong, Harry? You look like you have been crying," she said looking concerned.   
  
"Oh, er…" Harry didn't realize his eyes were still bloodshot from crying over Sirius. "It's nothing…"  
  
"Are you sure? You know, Harry you can tell Ron and I anything. We are here for you…is it…is it…S-Sirius?" she finished in a whisper looking very concerned, but sympathetic.  
  
"I…I was just thinking about him. When I was packing, and how that was the last time I had to spend a summer at the Dursleys' since…since Sirius left me his house…in his will" Harry finished barely getting the words out it was like he was choking on something. Hermione opened her mouth in a concerned fashion, but just as she was about to say something Ron came bounding down the stairs at the sight of Harry.  
  
"HARRY!" Ron exclaimed clapping Harry on the shoulder and forcing him into a seat. "How are you, mate? Haven't seen yah in ages."  
  
"Ron," Hermione hissed nudging him in the ribs and nodding towards Harry. Ron, being the one not able to take subtle hints stared at her, confused in mild curiosity. Then he looked at Harry, back at Hermione, and kept on looking from one to the other. Until…  
  
"Harry? You look like… you look like you've been….crying," Ron gasped and put is hand over his mouth. Hermione on the other hand rolled her eyes at the ceiling and wore a face that said Finally-How-Long-Does-It-Take-Him-To-Take-A-Hint. Ron put is hand down and stared at Harry. "Is…Is….Is it because of… Sirius?" Ron said looking very concerned and sympathetic just how Hermione did. Harry just nodded not wanting to pursue the subject anymore. Hermione was the one who straightaway got the hint and opened her mouth to talk.  
  
"Hey, how about we go outside and play quidditch… or wait I… I don't have the slightest clue how to play… well… erm maybe…I'll just watch or referee… or something," she looked desperately at Ron after her very obvious attempt to change the subject.  
  
"Yeah, Harry why don't you get your fir-," Ron broke off. He knew Sirius had given Harry his Firebolt. "G-Get your broom, Harry, get your broom!" They played quidditch until dinner, Hermione refereeing. Fred, George, Harry, and Ron on a team against Bill, Charlie, and Percy. They didn't have enough people to play seven on seven. Fred and George had taken time off from their joke shop, Weasleys' Wizard Wheezes, to spend some time at home. They left their best friend, Lee Jordan, in charge while they were away. After the quidditch game Ron pulled Harry away from everyone else to talk to him in private.  
  
"Harry…I was just…er, wondering about… what I should do…" Ron said turning scarlet and looking at the ground while he spoke. He looked up to see Harry's reaction. Not having the slightest clue about what Ron was saying, Harry stared quizzically at him. "I mean…about Hermione," he finished, barely over a whisper, now blushing even harder.  
  
"Oh!" Harry said, now comprehending what Ron was talking about. "Well mate, I think you should just go for it; ask her out I mean. She's bound to yes."   
  
"You think?" Ron began, looking uncertain. "I mean with Viktor Krum and all. He's an international quidditch player! How am I suppose to compete with that! I mean-"   
  
"Ron," Harry cut in, "Viktor Krum? Please, that stupid git isn't going to be any competition for you. I'll bet anything Hermione is over him!"   
  
"Really, you think Hermione is over him?" Ron asked incredulously. Harry nodded reassuringly. "Well, I still don't know, I mean I have to know for sure whether she is really over him, I mean I don't think she is," he finished.   
  
"Ok," Harry replied. Then he and Harry went back into the house.  
  
"Harry!" Mrs. Weasley exclaimed drawing him into a tight hug. "How are you? My, you have grown a bit since I last saw you!"  
  
"I am doing great, Mrs. Weasley, thank you," Harry said smiling broadly.  
  
"Hi, Harry," Ginny said brightly walking down the stairs smiling at him.  
  
"Hi Ginny, how are you doing?" Harry asked as they sat down at the table waiting for their dinner to arrive.  
  
"Oh, I'm doing fine," she said. Then the she added in an undertone, "You know, occasionally snogging with Dean in the closet." Harry grinned at this. Ginny winked at him.  
  
"VIRGINIA GRACE WEASLEY!" bellowed Mrs. Weasley as she came striding in the room with the dinner plates and such. "There…There will be no talk of this… snogging at the dinner table and that's final!" she said sternly.  
  
"Ugh…Dean and Ginny? No way!" Ron said looking utterly revolted at the very idea and staring at Ginny in his overprotective glare. Ginny scowled at him and turned back to her mother.  
  
"Mum, I was only joking, I don't really snog with Dean! In fact," she added glaring at Ron this time, "if you have to know I broke up with him ages ago!" Ron smiled matter-of-factly at this and started eating his dinner.  
  
"Who's the next candidate?" Fred joked.  
  
"Not anyone at the moment," she replied smugly. Ron shot a surreptitious look at Harry and continued eating his buttered rolls.   
  
"Well I think we should direct the conversation away from Ginny's social life," Percy said clearing his throat importantly, "I, for one have been assigned a very big job from the Minister for Magic, but it's also top secret so, I rather not say…"  
  
"Well maybe, we should direct the conversation so that everyone is aloud to participate in it, and you don't have to be a show-offing git," said George coldly. Percy threw George a very dirty look and opened his mouth to speak again. Mr. Weasley cut him off though.  
  
"Now George, I don't want you giving Percy the cold-shoulder anymore," he said firmly, "he is apart of hour family."  
  
"But, dad-"  
  
"I know he…well…we had sort of a family row, but we welcomed him back in, when he said his apologies, and he is apart of our family, forever! You should except him as the blood-brother he is!" Mr. Weasley finished boldly. Everyone around the table went quite. The rest of the dinner went in an awkward fashion. After dinner was over. Harry and Hermione went up to Ron's room to wait for him to bring in the quidditch equipment they left outside.   
  
"Um…Harry?" Hermione asked nervously.  
  
"Yes?"  
  
"I… I… have to confess something," she began awkwardly blushing a deeper shade of crimson at every word she said and looking at the floor. Harry said nothing, but just sat there and listened to her. "I sort of… f-fancy someone… but I am almost positive that this person doesn't like me. What do you think I should do?  
  
Harry smiled knowingly and said, "Well Hermione, I can't help you if you don't tell me who it is you fancy."  
  
"You can't tell anyone though! Th-the person," she began timidly, biting her lip, "is…Ron"  
  
"Ron?" Harry repeated in a mock tone of curiosity. He smiled even wider. "Well, I wouldn't make the prediction that he doesn't like you, just yet," Harry said. Hermione looked up and her eyes widened.  
  
"D-Did he… say something to you?" Hermione asked, great interest lingering in each and everyone of the words she said  
  
"Oh, I don't know," Harry said, vaguely. "I usually don't go blabbing everyone of my best friend's secrets out to the world. I mean, then he wouldn't tell me anything, wouldn't count me as trustworthy."  
  
"Oh, come on Harry!" Hermione pressed on. "Please I really got to know if he said anything! You understand how it is, I mean well-" she stopped and looked at the door which was opening to reveal Ron coming in with his quidditch equipment under his arm.  
  
"Hey guys, mum says lights out in 30 minutes… yeah I know we are 17 and all, but well it's just what mum says," he said looking at the both of them.  
  
"Well, I think I better go to Ginny's room… 'night" Hermione said abruptly walking towards the door.  
  
"Goodnight," Ron and Harry said in unison. Ron looked at Harry suspiciously as he got into bed.  
  
"You, have to ask her out, Ron," Harry replied as if reading his mind.  
  
"Did you guys talk about…? What did you guys talk about?" Ron inquired.   
  
"Can't say, mate," Harry said flatly. "All I can do to give you a clue is to say that she is well over Vicky"   
  
"Krum? You can't be serious. How can she be over Viktor Krum, the international quidditch player?"  
  
"As I have said again and there again wasn't anything going on between them," Harry replied calmly. 'Why was Ron so slow to take in hints?' Ron nodded gratefully and turned off the light. They both fell asleep in a second. The next weeks at the Burrow flew by much to Harry's disliking. Ron still hadn't expressed his feelings to Hermione and she was getting very anxious. One morning on the day before term started she cornered Harry yet again.  
  
"I am starting to feel that he doesn't like me in the same way I like him, Harry, it's obvious!" she said frantically. "He doesn't show it all and if he did I am sure he would've asked me out by now!"  
  
"Hermione, calm down he is probably just nervous or something," Harry replied quietly. "You know Ron, he gets really nervous over this sort of thing. Just look at what happened with Fleur Delacour."  
  
"Don't remind me of her," Hermione said coldly. "Hmph! She with her… her part veela! Ugh, she makes me so mad!" Harry just grinned at Hermione's jealousy. If only Ron knew…  
  
"Hermione, just be patient he'll come around, I know he will," Harry said reassuringly.  
  
"Ok if… if you say so, Harry"  
  
A/N Awe…How cute? Hehehehe, Hermione is jealous! Please Review! 


	3. Back to Hogwarts

Chapter 3: Back To Hogwarts  
  
A/N Yay! I love Hogwarts awwww it'd be so cool to go there I mean it sounds so fun! Hehehehehehe well enjoy the next chap.! Thanks for all the reviews! (glitterfairyxoxo, Marry Ellen Hamm, Natalie Potter731, Miss Marauder1) u guys are da bomb!  
  
  
  
Harry, Ginny, Hermione, and Ron had just crossed through the barrier of Platform 9 ¾ and were now boarding the train. They found in empty compartment at the very back of the train the stowed away their trunks in the luggage rack and took their seats. Hermione sat down by the window and Ron took a seat next to her as Harry sat across from her. Ginny slid into the seat next to him. Ron looked at Harry and Ginny who were already involved in a conversation. He then decided it was best to start one with Hermione who was gazing out the window at all the green pasture.   
  
Ron cleared his throat, "Well erm… 'Mione how's the NEWTs studying coming on?" Hermione looked up at once her eyes widening.   
  
"D-Did you just call me 'Mione?" she asked blushing slightly. Harry and Ginny stopped talking and looked up to stare at Ron. Ron was now turning red also.  
  
"Y-Yes, I think I did… I mean I will stop if you want me to. I won't call you that again. I'm sorry, I didn't mean to it just-"  
  
"Ron," Hermione interrupted, "I really don't mind if you call me 'Mione, in fact it's quite nice. Don't be sorry, there's no need to be." She finished smiling pleasantly to herself. Ron smiled weakly at her. Harry grinned and Ginny winked at her brother before starting another conversation with Harry. The rest of the train ride moved along pleasantly and soon they were riding the Thestral-pulled carriages to the Hogwarts Castle. No sooner were they seated at their house tables and waiting for the first years to come in and the Sorting Ceremony to began. The Great Hall doors swung open to reveal Professor McGonagall followed by a bunch of terrified first years.   
  
"Why do they look so scared?" Ron asked amusedly.  
  
"Because, Ron, they are scared," Hermione said. "Don't you remember coming into the great hall for the first time terrified of what sort of "test" they were going to put us through?"  
  
"No, I wasn't scared," Ron said indignantly. Hermione raised her eyebrows slightly a stared at Ron. "Well maybe… a little, but that was because Fred and George were teasing me." Hermione smiled and turned her head back towards the first years who were already starting to be called up to be sorted.  
  
"Dunphy, Megan," Professor McGonagall called loudly as a tall girl with long brown hair stepped up to be sorted. There was some whispering from the Sorting Hat and then…  
  
"GRYFFINDOR!" The girl got up, grinned, and ran over to the her cheering house table to be welcomed by her fellow Gryffindors. Ron, Harry, and Hermione greeted her enthusiastically.  
  
"Gardner, Cathleen," Professor McGonagall called again. It was a while before the Sorting Hat called out…  
  
"GRYFFINDOR!" There was more cheering as she ran over to her table.  
  
"Holmes, Sherlock,"  
  
"RAVENCLAW!" the Sorting Hat called out again.  
  
"Manohara, Divya," There was another loud silence and then…   
  
"RAVENCLAW!" The girl with black hair ran over to be welcome by her fellow Ravenclaws. Cho Chang beamed at her as she sat down and Padma Patil shook hands and introduced herself to the girl.  
  
"Morris, Melissa," Professor McGonnagall continued. The Sorting Hat was placed on her head and seconds later…  
  
"HUFFLEPUFF!" The Hufflepuff table was cheering madly. Ernie Macmillan and Hannah Abbott were the first to welcome the girl eagerly as she took her seat.  
  
"Shim, Sofia," Even before the Sorting Hat touched the little girl's head it called out…  
  
"SLYTHERIN!" There was another burst of cheering from the Slytherin table. Draco Malfoy leaned across the table introducing himself importantly while shaking hands with the newcomer. Pansy Parkinson moved a seat over to let her in.   
  
"Whyte, Hannah," Professor McGonagall continued again, while looking down a piece of parchment with the students' names on it. The Sorting Hat was placed on her head.  
  
"GRYFFINDOR!" The girl with red hair ran hurriedly over to the table where Ron, Harry, and Hermione greeted the other Gryffindor just as excitedly as the first. The rest of the Sorting Ceremony went by quickly. The Headmaster Dumbledore made his speech and the Welcoming Feast began.  
  
"Osh I shink Ish unna shiss dish feestsh," Ron said, his mouth full of food. Hermione rolled her eyes and sighed exasperatedly.  
  
"Will he ever grow up?" Hermione whispered to Harry in an annoyed tone, though when she turned back to Ron, she smiled fondly at him before opening her mouth to retort.  
  
"Translation please?" she snapped at him. Ron took a big gulp and swallowed all of his food.  
  
"Gosh, I think I'm going to miss this feast," he said.  
  
"Ron," Hermione carried on ignoring his comment, "now that you're in your 7th year all the Gryffindors who are younger than you will be looking up to you and you don't want go around giving them bad examples like that!" she finished through gritted teeth.  
  
"Sorry, 'Mione," he said innocently looking up at her. Hermione couldn't resist the face Ron was giving her and just sighed and nodded to except his apology to Ron who smiled in return.   
  
"Hey guys, I got to go talk to McGonagall about Gryffindor's quidditch practice schedule I'll meet up with you guys in the common room," Harry said getting up from the table.   
  
"That's wonderful, Harry!" Hermione beamed at him. "I knew you'd get Quidditch Captain." Harry smiled at her comment and strolled out the Great Hall leaving Ron and Hermione there.  
  
"Well I think we should pack it in and head to the common room now, too. Are you finished, Ron?" Hermione asked setting down her last piece of chicken.  
  
"Yeah, let's go," he replied. They set off to the Gryffindor Common Room together greeting Sir Nicholas, the Gryffindor House Ghost, on the way up the staircase.   
  
"Codswallop," Hermione said when they reached the portrait of the Fat Lady.   
  
"What's codswallop?" Ron asked.  
  
"No, dear the password," Hermione said smiling amusedly.  
  
"Oh." The portrait had already swung open to reveal an empty common room with a blazing fire. Ron and Hermione took a seat near the fire and began to talk. At last when the fire was still crackling they got up to go to their dorms for a goodnight's rest. Harry still wasn't back. They both lifted up from their armchairs at the same and stared at eachother in silence. Then Ron began to move closer to Hermione as she surprisingly did the same. Their eyes were closed and their lips were a centimeter apart. Then-  
  
"Hey guys!" Harry said happily climbing out of the portrait hole. Ron and Hermione's eyes flew open as the turned their head sharply towards Harry who stopped in his tracks. He stared from Ron to Hermione frozen in his spot. There was a long silence before-  
  
"Well, goodnight Ron," Hermione said sweetly.  
  
"Goodnight," Ron replied back. Hermione moved swiftly towards the girls' dorms but at the foot of the staircase she stopped and turned around to face Harry.  
  
"'Night Harry," she said a bit more roughly.  
  
"Night," he answered feeling stupid. So with that Hermione hurriedly went up the stairs. Ron stared after and then when the door was closed and he was sure she was out of earshot he rounded on Harry.  
  
"Great timing, mate!" he snapped angrily.  
  
"Ron, I am so sorry I didn't mean to walk in on you like that. I truly sorry, I am sure there will be another chance to-"  
  
"No," Ron cut in irritably, "there won't be another chance! You know why? Because you ruined it! You ruined the perfect opportunity. Now she's probably going to be to scared to try another time because we might be walked on in again!" he finished still fuming and cursing under his breath. At this comment Harry lost all the sympathy he ever had for this little incident. Ron was blaming this all on Harry when anybody could have walked in on them. It definitely wasn't fair at all that Ron was acting as if Harry was just an annoying bug that needed to be shoed and was something taken for granted.   
  
"Look, Ron," Harry began furiously, "How do you think I feel about all this, eh? My godfather, the one person I could go to for anything, was killed and now my two so called "best friends" have fallen for eachother and I am now officially a third wheel! Did you even consider my feelings at all? No, You didn't! I helped you! I told you to ask her our and what do I get in return? Absolutely nothing, except a inconsiderate git for a best friend!" Ron opened and closed his mouth trying to make a sound. Harry just glared at him all the while. Finally Ron was able to speak.  
  
"I'm… r-really sorry, Harry," He began weakly, "I didn't… I didn't mean to pounce on you like that. I didn't mean for any of this to happen. I am sorry about Sirius, I am sorry about you feeling like a… a third wheel. It just all happened so fast, mate. I shouldn't've taken this out on you. Maybe I should just try to get over Hermione, try to find someone else. Maybe we should just bag the whole asking her out deal all together."  
  
"No, Ron you love her, I know you do. Don't try to get over her just for me. It won't be easy at all. Also I am sure we can work something out so I won't feel excluded, but I will not let you ruin an opportunity like this just because of me and my problems." Ron smiled gratefully.  
  
"Well we better get to sleep, first day of term tomorrow, yah know," Ron said.  
  
"Yeah," Harry agreed. They both made their way up the staircase leading to their dorm.  
  
A/N Hehehe Woo Hoo that chapter finished! *Flips out a wand* Winguardium Leviousa *Pops a piece of cheese in her mouth and kicks back to read the rest of the fic* Yeah I am weird hehehe! I hope you have enjoyed it so far! Oh yes and thanks Hippi, Natalie Potter, 'Mione Weasley, Pongo, and Sofia for the sorting ceremony! U guys rock! 


	4. The Capture

Chapter 4 The Capture  
  
A/N Hey people! Well this is where the actual plot kicks in as you can see, "The Capture" AHHH NOT THE CAPTURE! ANYTHING BUT THE CAPTURE! Lots of things are in the chapter below! And I am going to WARN you now Voldemort is a bit outta character in this fsnifc, okay? I just wanted to make it a bit funny! Hehehe well ENJOY! Please R/R again! Thanks! OH YES AND REMEMBER VOLDEMORT IS A BIT OUTTA CHARACTER!   
  
It was only 2 weeks into term and Ron, Harry, and even Hermione all felt like they needed a break. The teachers were drilling them way too hard to prepare them for NEWTs and those came towards the end of term. One morning Ron and Harry got told off for playing Wizards' Chess in the back Professor Snape's class.  
  
"I want 12 inches, both of you, on the ways Gillyweed Concoctions are useful!" he roared at them.  
  
"Yes, Professor," Harry and Ron replied glumly, as they continued mixing their hair shrinking potion. Finally the lesson ended and it was almost time for lunch.   
  
"Hey, Harry?" Ron asked after finishing his last bit of Yorkshire pudding. "Do you think we could go out for a half-hour or so and practice some quidditch moves, like before class starts?"  
  
"Sure," Harry replied. "Could you go get my broom and yours since you're already done eating and meet me in the Quidditch Pitch, while I finish my pudding?"   
  
"Ok, I'll see you later then," Ron said to Harry and Hermione as he left. Hermione was already done with her food and waiting for Harry to finish.  
  
"Does he really like me?" Hermione muttered to herself.  
  
"Yes, I think he does," Harry replied absently still gulping down his pudding.  
  
"Oh! Harry I didn't realize you heard me," Hermione said blushing a bit. Harry smiled.  
  
"Well I think we better get down to the Quidditch Pitch to meet Ron," he said. Hermione nodded in agreement and they both took off for the Quidditch Field. When they got there Ron was nowhere in sight, so they sat down in the bleachers and waited for him. Thirty minutes had passed and Ron still hadn't showed up.  
  
"Maybe I should go see what's keeping him," Harry suggested after a while.  
  
"Yes, I'll come too," Hermione, said. So they set off back to the castle. When they got to the portrait of the Fat Lady Harry said the password and climbed through the portrait hole. Harry looked around the common room, but couldn't find Ron.  
  
"Well, 'Mione should we try our dorm?" Harry asked.  
  
"Harry! Don't call me that, but yes let's go up to the dorms," she said.  
  
"You let Ron call you that," Harry teased.  
  
"Well I fancy Ron and I don't fancy you," Hermione said smiling sheepishly. Harry grinned at this as he opened the door to his dormitory to find it completely empty except for a madly squawking Pigwidgeon and a panicked-looking Hedwig.  
  
"Where do you think he could be?" Harry asked picking up his Firebolt that was lying on the floor.  
  
"Harry!" Hermione gasped, clutching a piece of parchment very tightly with a look of absolute horror in her eyes.   
  
"What?" Harry replied, alarmed and then his eyes shifted to the parchment. "What's that?" he asked taking the parchment and reading it aloud. "Harry Potter, Don't worry about your little friend we are taking good care of him in a dark under patch of the Forbidden Forest. Portkeys can really come in handy, ya know! Well ta ta for now, You-Know-Who (literally!) and Compliments by Wormtail" Harry looked up his eyes widened. "B-But why would he want… Ron?"   
  
"It's not why!" Hermione cried hysterically. "It's how are we going to rescue him!"  
  
"Well, Hermione I think it's the first time you're going to have to skip class… well except for the time in our 3rd year-"   
  
"Stop talking, Harry!" Hermione interrupted. "Let's go! Get your invisibility cloak!" Harry stuffed his hand into his trunk felt around for his cloak and pulled it out with a yank. He ran after Hermione down the staircase leading to the common room and out the portrait hole where they pulled the invisibility cloak over themselves and walked as fast as they could trying to keep themselves fully covered at the same time too.   
  
* * *  
  
Ron opened his eyes warily and felt around his surroundings. The ground was damp and wet like mud. His whole body was sore and aching. He felt like he'd just been in a dreadful battle and had lost badly.  
  
"Where am I?" Ron mumbled to himself as he shook his head and looked around into the pitch-black darkness. He tried to focus his memory at where he was last. 'Oh! Now, I remember I was up in my dorm getting Harry's broomstick and mine. We were going to…practice quidditch! Yeah that's it but, how-'  
  
"So, you have awoken, Mr. Weasley," said a high cold voice behind him interrupting his thoughts. Ron turned around very quickly to be face to face with none other than Lord Voldemort. Ron's mouth fell open in sheer terror. Every bone in his body turned numb. He could feel hairs rising on the back of his neck as he looked into those sinful merciless red eyes.  
  
"Y-You-Know-Who," Ron croaked clapping his hand over his mouth and looking as though he were about to faint as all the color drained from his face.   
  
"Yes indeedy," Lord Voldemort replied as his face split into an evil grin. "So, this is he sort of reaction I get from being polite, well then." Ron gulped. "So should I kill you now? Or wait until our dear Mr. Potter arrives so the party can really begin," Voldemort continued ignoring Ron's squeals.  
  
"You mean, you captured me to lure Harry here, then?" Ron spoke up sounding braver than he really felt, but he was determined to keep Voldemort distracted from his thoughts of killing anyone.   
  
"Very good, Weasley! I'm impressed you must be the highest wizard in your class," Lord Voldemort said in mock tone of astonishment. "You really didn't think I'd want an insignificant boy like you, did you?" he snarled. Before he could stop himself, Ron glared at Voldemort and looked back down.  
  
"Well let's have a little fun to get Potter here faster because I am getting tired of waiting," Voldemort said coolly taking out his wand and pointing it straight at Ron. "Crucio!"  
  
Ron shrieked in pain as his legs twitched uncontrollably and he fell on all fours.  
  
* * *  
  
"Ouch!" Harry yelled clapping is hand on is forhead. His scar prickled painfully. "We have to move faster. Ron's still alive, but I think Voldemort is hurting him." Hermione looked at Harry fearfully, the thought of Ron being tortured by Voldemort was more than she could bear. "Come on!" Harry urged.  
  
"Wait!" Hermione said. They were at the edge of the Forbidden Forest. "Do you know where exactly he is?" Harry stopped walking.  
  
"Well… no," he replied.  
  
"Ok, then let me do this spell I know to tell if any human is in a certain area and where they are," she said as she moved her wand in a complicated way and murmured something under her breath. After Hermione did the spell a green lumpy rectangular shape (representing the Forbidden Forest) appeared in front of them with a group of moving red dots in the up-right hand corner.  
  
"Brilliant!" Harry praised.  
  
"Thanks, let's head this way," Hermione answered back pointing her wand in the direction of the red dots and they trudged on.  
  
A/N Whoops cliff-hanger! I hope they save him in time! Wait a minute it's my fanfic I can decide if they save him in time or not! Hehehe this is fun fun fun! (like they'd say in the Beach Boys, that's for you Natalie Potter!) 


	5. The Revival

Chapter 5 The Revival  
  
A/N Well I think this is the last chapter so I hope you guys like it! And… well here yah are! Thanks for the reviews guys! Ur awesome!  
  
"Ugh! What is taking him so long?!" Voldemort said impatiently pacing back and forth in front of Ron.  
  
"Harry will come, I know he will! He'll save me! You just wait, I bet-"  
  
"Will you shut up already?" Voldemort broke in, aggravated. "You've said that about five million times! It's getting quite over used, why don't you try and think of another bravery line for once?" Ron looked quite taken aback. He tried to adjust himself so it wouldn't be that uncomfortable tied to a tree, but it was no use, nothing he did helped.  
  
"Well, I think we should have another go, don't you agree?" Voldemort said, suddenly putting an evil grin back on his face a he pointed his wand once more at Ron. "Cru-" but he was cut off before he could finish the Cruciatus Curse.  
  
"No!" Hermione shrieked running from behind Voldemort and throwing herself in front of Ron.  
  
"What the…?" Voldemort said bewildered by Hermione's sudden appearance.  
  
"Let Ron go, Voldemort!" Harry said fiercely coming to Ron's other side.  
  
"Well, well, well, Mr. Potter has graced us all with his presence again," Voldemort sneered.  
  
"M-Ma-Master?" Wormtail said feebly coming to his side.  
  
"What now, Wormtail?" Voldemort replied heatedly. "Didn't I tell you to be gone while I deal with Potter and his friends?  
  
"Y-Yes, Master, b-b-but-"  
  
"But nothing! Go! Get out of here!" and with that Wormtail ran back into the trees and out of sight.  
  
"So, where were we again?" he said turning back to Harry.  
  
"Let him go," Harry repeated through clenched teeth as he glared intensely at Voldemort.  
  
"Ok, I can see that you are not aware of what you are up against, Harry Potter," he spat. "Me, the most feared, the most darkest, the most powerful wizard in the world! And you, famous Harry Potter completing his 7th year at Hogwarts with no magical talent what so ever to be competing with against Lord Voldemort." He finished looking around as if expecting applause. When he didn't get any he continued rambling on about how great he was.  
  
"I'll keep him distracted while you try and get Ron untied from the tree," Harry muttered out of the corner of his mouth to Hermione trying not to move his lips as much as possible. "When you have got him untied signal me, prod me on the back or something and I'll do a spell to divert Voldemort's attention and as soon as I do the spell run for it don't turn back for anything until you get to the castle." Harry moved in front of Hermione so Voldemort couldn't see what she was doing and he could feel Hermione digging around in her robes for her wand and then getting it out and quickly murmuring spells at the magically tied knot that bound Ron to the tree.  
  
"Dumbledore told me," Harry said at once, "he told me why I had to live at my Aunt and Uncle's house. Something to do with Ancient Magic that my Aunt carried blood that bound-"  
  
"Yes, Dumbledore's the one to waste his time on Ancient Magic," said Voldemort scathingly. He continued to insult Dumbledore bitterly while Harry waited anxiously for Hermione's signal. Then he heard shuffling behind him and felt a sharp jab on his back that told him Hermione had successfully untied Ron from the tree. Harry quickly plunged his hands into his robes, feeling around for his wand, when he finally grasped securely it Harry pulled it out and pointed it at the bottom of Voldemort's robes.  
  
"Incendio!" he whispered and Voldemort's robes caught on fire.  
  
"Huh?" Voldemort said utterly distracted looking down and his robes. "Oh no!" He started jumping up and down trying to get the fire out.  
  
"RUN!" Harry bellowed to Ron and Hermione. They all turned around and dashed through the forest as fast as they could not stopping to catch their breath once. Finally they reached the edge of the forest, but still ran to the castle. They skidded to a halt in front of the Great Hall doors breathing very rapidly.   
  
"Ok, I'll tell Dumbledore what just happened," Harry began breathlessly. "I'll meet you back in the common room later, okay?"  
  
"Okay," Ron and Hermione agreed. Harry opened the doors and they went in separate directions Harry heading towards Dumbledore's office and Ron and Hermione heading in the direction of the Gryffindor Tower. Ron and Hermione didn't say a word to eachother as they made their way through the corridors both recounting the events that had just passed. When they got to the portrait Ron said the password and they climbed through the portrait hole. Hermione spotted vacant seats on a couch in an empty corner. When they took their seats there has a silence for a few seconds before Hermione flung her arms around Ron's neck and began sobbing into his shoulder. Ron placed his arms around her in a comforting manner.  
  
"It's ok, Hermione," he said soothingly. "It's all over."  
  
"I know b-but th-the thought of anything h-h-happening to you was more than I could stand," she said still bawling her eyes out. "I mean I wouldn't even have had a chance to admit to you what I've been feeling for over these past years."  
  
"What have you been feeling over these past years?" Ron replied almost instantly.  
  
"Oh Ron… I want to be your friend, but I also want to be so much more than a friend to you!"  
  
"Are you saying what I think you're saying?" Ron asked as if he thought his ears were deceiving him.  
  
"I like you Ronald Weasley! I like you as more than a friend! I've liked you since the moment I laid eyes on you! I have held it in all these years."  
  
"I feel the same way about you, too Hermione!" Ron began, "But I thought… Viktor-"  
  
"Ron!" Hermione interrupted, "Viktor asked me to the Yule Ball because he liked me yes, but only agreed to go with him thinking that I had no chance what so ever of going with you. When I told Viktor I didn't feel the same way about him he accepted it, but asked if we could still be friends. That's why I write to him and still keep in touch. We are only friends and nothing else! Nothing went on between Viktor Krum and I nor will anything ever go on between us!" Ron felt dazed as he listened to Hermione's last words. He couldn't believe his ears. Hermione never liked Viktor as more than just a friend, but moreover she liked him!   
  
"Oh, Hermione," Ron said grinning and putting his arms around her once more. Hermione leaned into his shoulders and smiled to herself. They sat in silence as Ron was still taking in all the words Hermione had just said.  
  
"Ron?" Hermione said suddenly breaking the silence and looking up at Ron.  
  
"Yes?"  
  
"I love you."  
  
"I love you, too 'Mione." They both stared at each other and then, very slowly they began to lean their heads forward. When their lips met warmth and happiness spread throughout their bodies stretching to the tips of their fingers. It was nothing like they expected it to be, it felt like they were both floating among the clouds. Finally they drew back. Hermione sighed deeply before resting her head on Ron's shoulder once more.  
  
"Hermione?" Ron said pulling her closer. "Will you go out with me?"  
  
"I though you'd never ask," she replied dreamily. Then the portrait hole opened once more and Harry climbed through looking around for Ron and Hermione. When he spotted them, he quickly walked over.   
  
"Well, Dumbledore is heading down to the forest right now with a couple of teachers," Harry informed them sitting on Ron's other side.  
  
"That's great!" Hermione replied cheerfully. Ron nodded his head in accord.  
  
"Yeah," Harry said, "So… what's with you two?" he asked eyeing Ron's arm around Hermione and their sudden cheerfulness.  
  
"Oh… Ron and I are going out," Hermione answered happily smiling at Ron. Harry stared at his to best friends.  
  
"Well it's about bloody time!" he said grinning. They all laughed heartily. "Well, I think I'll leave you two alone for now," Harry said getting up from the couch.  
  
"Thanks, Harry," Hermione said smiling at Ron again.  
  
"Yeah thanks, mate," Ron responded beaming at Hermione.  
  
"Don't mention it," Harry replied walking over to where Ginny was, reading a book in front of the fire.  
  
"Hi, Harry," she said looking up from her book to see him sit down on the armchair opposite of her. "What brings you over here?"  
  
"Well, Ron and Hermione are finally together!" he said.  
  
"Really? That's wonderful!" Ginny exclaimed.   
  
"Yeah, I know but, they were getting all lovey-dovey so I decided to come over here… to give them a little privacy." Ginny started to giggle.  
  
"Well, one day you'll get to experience the same thing," Ginny said quietly as she winked at Harry. He stared at her for a few moments his eyes widening a little, before they both burst out laughing. After they had stopped, Harry and Ginny kicked back to watch Ron and Hermione snog through the night.  
  
The End  
  
A/N Awwwww… it's done! ::wipes a tear:: Thank you all very much! I hope you enjoyed it. I would like to thank Natalie Potter, 'Mione Weasley, Hippi, and Pongo for your inspiration and support! Thank you, you guys are the best! Well, you never know I might write a sequel or something who knows maybe Harry and Ginny next time? Hm… Well THANK you ALL again very much and I hope you have a nice day. Oh yes please review! Yours Sincerely,  
  
{^~Cheese Diva~^} 


End file.
